Soul Eater Questions, Answers, Dares and Randomness
by Dont Fear The Reapa
Summary: Inspired by Blackstarluver132 and cjsylvester, Reapa sets out to entertain the general public. T for language, violence and mild lemon references.
1. Chapter 1

This is a character speaking  
(This is a character thinking)  
*This is a character's actions*  
_This is describing what is happening  
_**-AN: And this is an author note!**** Enjoy!-**

**_Chapter 1 - Introduction to_**** OC's**

_A light flickers to life. A boy, about 15 with short brown hair and multicoloured eyes, is sitting at a desk, typing. A blonde 14 year old hyperactive witch is looking over his shoulder._

Reapa: Hello! And welcome! To...

Anya: SOUL EATER QUESTIONS ANSWERS DARES AND RANDOMNESS WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Reapa: I am your host, Reapa of ReapaChop. Anya, my OC, is... high on sugar.

Anya: YAY FOR SUGAR!

Reapa: First, I'd like to say that I do not own Soul Eater, or any other anime, manga, TV or movie references made. I do however own my OCs.

Anya: 'EY! I AM A COP! AND YOU WILL RESPECT MA AUTHORITAH!

Reapa: QUIT IT WITH THE SOUTH PARK REFERENCES!

Anya: Sowee ^.^

Reapa: *Sighs* So, I'd like to introduce you to my OC's for this first chapter, as I don't have any questions.

_A group of people walk into the room. One boy identical to Reapa steps forward_

Darren: Sup? I'm Darren, part of the author of this story's soul. Y'see, Reapa used to have one whole soul, but over time, it has split into five. I am Reapa's violent/emotional side.

Reapa: Darren here is also my weapon of choice, apart from Rose. He is an Elemental weapon:

-Fire = Harpoon (Rage/Passion)

-Ice = Katana (Emotionless/Calm)

-Air = Shuriken (Relentless/Freedom)

-Earth = Warhammer (Stability)

Darren: Yup, thats about right. You're next Rose!

_A girl, 14, steps forward. She is dressed similarly to Kid, but wears a skirt, and stripes on her shirt only appear on one side. The Lines of Sanzu run through her hair._

Rose: Hi! I'm Death Rose, Kid's sister and Darren's girlfriend. I'm a weapon, Death Cannon to be precise.

Darren: *Puts an arm around her* She also happens to be absolutely beautiful.

Rose: *Blushes and slaps Darren's chest playfully* Shut it ye big softie.

Reapa: *Sighs* Okay... Anya?

Anya: HIYA MY NAMES ANYA! Ahem, I'm a wolf witch and a weapon, a scissor sword. **-AN: Sword that folds in on itself. If someone knows the real name of it tell me please!-**

_Three more boys identical to Reapa step forward. Each is dressed slightly different. The first wears an AC/DC shirt, and black jeans. The second is dessed in black, and is giggling manically. The third wears a smart shirt and trousers, but is surrounded in a red aura._

Fender: Hey, sup? I'm Fender, Reapa's creatively musical side. I was created when part of his soul accidentally got trapped in his bass guitar. I can transform into any instrument.

DarkReapa: BOW BEFORE ME! I AM REAPA'S DARK, AND SUPERIOR HALF, AND-

Reapa: -_- Fender?

Fender: -_- *Transforms into bass guitar*

Reapa: *catches Fender* AMPLIFIED BASS CHOP! *Smashes guitar into DR (DarkReapa's short name from now on), who goes flying into a wall*

DR: X_X

Reapa: *sigh* And finally...

Kishara: Greetings. My name is Kishara. I may look sinister, but I promise I am a reformed kishin, who now works with the DWMA.

Reapa: I believe that's the OC intro's finis-

_A blonde 14 year old girl who looks almost identical to Maka storms in._

?: WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Reapa: Oh hey Chop.

Chop: Oh hi Reapa!

Reapa: Chop here is my co-account holder. And while she looks like Maka, she's really Patty at heart.

Chop: GIRAFFES! Sorry. Carry on! *Leaves*

Reapa: Okay. If you haven't come across these stories before, let me explain. YOU leave your questions and dares in the reviews. WE read them and answer in the awesomest way imaginable, and then some. The full cast will be here next time, so lets see those reviews please!

?: You forgot somebody...

Reapa: Dammit! Uh Vanessa here is the OC I never should of made! She is an immortal vampire who happens to be Free's sister!

Vanessa: DAMN STRAIGHT! *prepares fireball*

?: HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *knocks Vanessa's head off* Geez dude how many times do I have to save your ass?

Reapa: *Laughs* No idea. Thanks BSL!

Blackstarluver132 (BSL, a fellow fanfic author): Haha! No problem!

Kara-Sama (BSL's OC) REAPA! *Hugs Reapa*

Reapa: *smiles and hugs back* Hey gorgeous.

Kara-Sama: *smiles*

BSL: Now, back to our story!

Kara-Sama: Aw kay :( Bye guys!

Everyone: Bye!

Reapa: Best be off now! Please R&R!

Rose: And leave questions

Everyone: UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	2. Chapter 2

Reapa: Welcome back!

_Anya runs into the room_

Anya: REAPAREAPAREAPA! WE GOT OUR FIRST REVIEW :D

Reapa: O.O OMG YAY!

Anya: It's from **SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid**

**Yay! You put your story up :D I have a question! **

**How did Rose and Darren become a couple?**

Reapa: Well... DARREN! ROSE!

_Darren and Rose stumble ot of a room, clothes slightly askew_

Reapa: ... I'm not gonna ask...

Darren and Rose: GOOD! *blushing*

Anya: HERE READ THIS!

Darren: *reads question* Well, I was recruited by the DWMA after I saved Maka from being killed by Giriko. I soon got placed back in my hometown along with Rose, who was Death Scythe for the United Kingdom at the time.

Rose: After saving the local high school, a pre-kishin tried to stab me, but Darren took the hit *looks away ashamed*

Darren: I fessed up that I loved her, and we've been together since.

Fender: And guess who has to clean the bed sheets after their 'Happy Hour' T-T

Rose: *Bright red* FENDER!

Fender: What? It's true. Me and Kishara have to change the sheets EVERY time you two decide to f*** like rabbits.

Reapa: You are SO lucky I censored that in time...

Rose: Uh... *dies a little inside* Sh-shut up...

Reapa: Apologies if I've accidentally tainted any young peoples minds.

Kishara: I doubt it. BSL probably reads this sorta stuff on a daily basis.

Everyone: O.O

Reapa: BSL, you have permission to kill him when you read this.

Anya: *looks at clock* Whoops! We're outta time!

Reapa: Damn... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time my pretties! Remember, the cast are waiting, not just my OC's guys!

Anya: LATERZ!


	3. Chapter 3

Reapa: Hello again!

Anya: We have a special guest staying with us for a few chappies!

_A girl that looks exactly maka minus the pigtalis, a black streak in hair on opposite side to kid's stripes,_  
_a black dress shirt (unbuttoned untill breasts), loose blood red tie, red plaid skirt with spiked belt and spiked collar walks in._

Primrose Albarn: Hi, I'm a guest on FanFiction, and I'm Maka's sister.

_Maka walks in_

Maka: *squeals* OMG PRIMMY! *hug of death*

Primrose: OMG SIS *hugs back*

Reapa: ... So anyways, Prim here asked for a slice of badass action, and that's what she is gonna get!

Kishara: *stares at Prim* (Damn... she is HOT)

Reapa: (You know I can hear you right?)

Kishara: (I know. Your opinion?)

Reapa: (Dude. I have a girlfriend.)

Kishara: (Fair point.)

Anya: So how bout w-

_Door is smashed down, and Soul is thrown through it. Vanessa walks through._

Soul: Oww... *rubs head*

Maka: SOUL! *runs to Soul* You ok?

Soul: Yeah, I'm fine. *stands up* Can I kill her Reapa?

Reapa: Be my guest.

_Soul transforms, and Maka catches him. Anya transforms into scissor sword, and is caught by Reapa. Reapa slices one of Vanessa's arms off, and Maka slices the other._

Vanessa: OW! WHY?!

Prim: *runs up to Vanessa and kicks her head off* SPARTA!

Vanessa: X_X

Reapa: Nice.

Prim: Why thank you.

Anya: So Prim, you can stay for two more chappies, then you get a badass finale. Sound good?

Prim: HELL YE!

Reapa: Sadly, that's all we have time for. WE NEED MORE QUESTIONS! SPREAD THE WORD!

Anya: If you don't, I'll set Chibi L on you.

Chibi L: *in a cage* RAWR FEAR MY CUTENESS KIRA!

Reapa: That's all folks! Tara!


	4. Chapter 4

Anya: HIYA! Reapa should be here he's just getting Maka and Prim.

_Reapa walks in with Maka, Soul and Prim._

Prim: Hi Anya! You have the question?

Anya: Yep! It's **SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid**again!

**Omg Chibi L sounds soooo cute! **

**Question!: why is Chibi L in a cage? Is he that powerful *o* and another Question **

**Reapa: can Maka change into a weapon?**

Reapa: Well, you see, if anyone is exposed to his cuteness for a prolonged amount of time, they die from omigodhessocuteitis.

Chibi L: *puppy eyes*

DR: *collapses* too... cute... X_X

Reapa: So. That just happened.

Maka: Prim?

Prim: Yes, Maka can change into a weapon. Maka?

_Maka glows, and transforms into a scythe almost identical to Spirit, but with both sides bladed._

Prim: *catches Maka* O.O wow...

Reapa: Dayum.

Soul: T_T She's cooler than me...

Reapa: Aww poor Soul. I know what will cheer you up.

_Reapa snaps fingers and Blair appears. She drags Soul into a cupboard. A few seconds later blood starts seeping under the door._

Reapa: So. That's a thing.

Anya: Dammit we are outta time!

Prim: *swinging Maka around* PLEASE REVIEW ^.^

Reapa: Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Reapa: Greetings! I have good news and bad news.

Anya: What's the bad news?

Reapa: We must say farewell to Primrose Albarn...

_Maka is in the corner with Prim, crying._

Maka: NO PRIMMY DON'T GO!

Prim: Sorry sis... I have to.

Reapa: However, before you go...

_Reapa stands and raises arms to the sky in a dramatic manner._

Reapa: LET THERE BE POPTARTS!

_Poptarts rain down from the heavens._

Prim: Aw my god thank you ^.^

Everyone: NOMNOMNOM!

Prim: Thanks guys! *Disappears in a blast of light*

Reapa: Now, let's get straight to business! WE HAVE 30 QUESTIONS FROM ONE PERSON!

Anya: O.O BSL?

Reapa: Yup... _**Blackstarluver132**_

**long set!**

**BSL: I wa-**

**Kara-Sama: Hiya!**

**BSL: -_- don't int-**

**Kallie: BSL WATCH IT!**

**BSL: you watch it! you may be older than me but I am your aunt!**

**Kallie: -_-**

**BSL: anyway Kara-Sama wanna read your questions?!**

**Kara-Sama: okay here they are!**

**1. Free- why are you so weak!?**

**2. Kid- just wanted to say Hiya bro!**

**3. Everyone- watch out for my weapon she's insane!**

**BSL: I KNOW I AM! hahahaha!**

**Kara-Sama: -_- can I finish my questions!?**

**BSL: go on!**

**Kara-Sama: okay let's continue!**

**4. Medusa- why are you such a bi***?!**

**Mirina: *walks in* Hi!**

**BSL: yo Mirina!**

**Mirina: can I ask some?!**

**BSL: go ahead!**

**Mirina: okay.**

**5. Giriko- I think you would get along with my sister!**

**BSL: she's talking about Sibrina!**

**Sibrina: what?! I am not as bad a-**

**Mirina and BSL: YES YOU ARE! IF NOT WORSE!**

**Sibrina: Rude!**

**BSL: -_- go raise the sun and shut the hell up!**

**Sibrina: well then! *walks off***

**BSL: -_- my strange sister!**

**Mirina: okay I'm goin-**

**Kallie: MOM!**

**Mirina: -_- continuing!**

**6. All witches- be aware BSL, Sibrina, and I are the witch treo.**

**7. (just for torture Kid- hahaha! gotta love it! you're question number 7 XD haha!**

**BSL: hahahaha!**

**Kara-Sama: okay next!**

**8. Blackstar- BSL likes you hence BSL standing for BlackStarLuver!**

**BSL: *smiles***

**Kara-Sama: haha!**

**BSL: was that meant to make me embarrassed!?**

**Kara-Sama: maybe!**

**BSL: well you failed!**

**Kara-Sama: oh what ever continuing!**

**9. Rose- hiya sis!**

**10. Reapa- *hugs***

**BSL: young love!**

**Kara-Sama: what are you talking about I'm older than you!**

**BSL: point is?!**

**Kara-Sama: -_- damn you BSL you're an-**

**Kallie: okay that is it I have had enough! *arm turns into nunchucks* time to die!**

**BSL: *a music staff appears behind her and she sits down* I'm not stopping her!**

**Kallie: *charges at BSL***

**BSL: *sits there and watches Kallie get sent flying back crashing into Kara-Sama* hahaha!**

**Kallie: *smashes Kara-Sama into the floor***

**Kara-Sama: X_X**

**BSL: hahahaha! okay on with the questions!**

**11. Reapa- dude how many times DO I have to save your ass!?**

**12. Fender- I DON'T DO GOOD WITH COMPETITION!**

**Mirina: what the hell are you talking about BSL!?**

**BSL: I'm talking about him being based off of music too!**

**Mirina: -_-**

**BSL: okay moving on!**

**13. random!- "Fighting evil by moonlight... **  
**Winning love by daylight... **  
**Never running from a real fight **  
**She is the one named Sailor Moon **  
**She will never turn her back on a friends **  
**She is always there to defend **  
**She is the one on whom we can depend **  
**She is the one named Sailor... ... **  
**Sailor Venus ... **  
**Sailor Mercury ... **  
**Sailor Mars ... **  
**Sailor Jupiter **  
**With secret powers all so new to her **  
**She is the one named Sailor Moon *dramatic pause* **  
**Fighting evil by moonlight **  
**Winning love by daylight **  
**With her Sailor Scouts to help fight **  
**She is the one named Sailor Moon... **  
**She is the one named Sailor Moon **  
**She is the one *another dramatic pause* **  
**Sailor Moon" **

**I'm obsessed! almost as obsessed as I am with soul eater!**

**Mirina: I want to ask some!**

**BSL: no I have some more!**

**14. Ashura- GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!**

**15. Medusa- you too!**

**Mirina: my turn!**

**16. Everyone- anyone here like electronics?! the reason I'm asking this is because well I'll show you! *pulls out a laptop from her bag and tosses it in the air it is then ripped to pieces and flies around her***

**Mysti: *Walks in* hiya! wow the witch of electronics is showing off!**

**Mirina: -_- Mysti wanna ask some questions!?**

**Mysti: okay!**

**17. Everyone- who wants to challenge me to a race!? I am the witch of the stars I will defeat you! oh and watch out for Karter! that bastard is a lunatic!**

**Kallie: I am next!**

**18. Everyone- say a contraction and I will kill you got it! *arm turns into nunchucks***

**19. Everyone again- mess with my little sister and I will kill you!**

**Katana: *comes skipping in* HIYA! I have some questions!**

**20. Everyone- anyone got some candy?! *uses puppy dog eyes that is vary effective because of her bright sapphire eyes***

**21. Maka- *runs up to her and hugs her* you're awesome!**

**22. Soul- *arm turns into nunchucks and she smacks him on the head with them* SCARY! *runs away from Soul***

**Azure: *appears out of nowhere* Hi! I have some questions!**

**23. Liz *appears behind Liz* HI! *fades so she looks like a ghost***

**24. Nygus- we have a new shipment of supplies see you in the infirmary *fades away completely***

**Yurei: *appears out of nowhere* Hey I have some questions!**

**25. Tsubaki- *starts playing with her hair* you're cute**

**Akimi: *appears out of nowhere and sees Yurei and she starts crying and she runs off***

**BSL: you damn idiot *smacks Yurei with a drumstick***

**Yurei: *on the ground unconscious***

**BSL: *sighs***

**26. Tsubaki- I'm sorry about him he is an advanced version of Spirit!**

**27. Blackstar- what Kara-Sama said is not a lie not at all! *smiles***

**28. Reapa- two words! muffin. dodging! (haha!) XD**

**29. Reapa again- you better be nice to my miester or I'm coming after you! got it?!**

**30. Everyone- CAKE! FIGHT! *Starts throwing cakes, pies, MUFFINS, cupcakes, etc.***

**BSL: well bye!**

**Kallie: *scolding people for using contractions***

**Everyone else: BYE!**

Reapa:... That's alot.

Anya: Yeah... Well... BRING IN THE CAST!

_A flash of light, and the Soul Eater cast appear, along with OC's._

Everyone: HI!

Reapa: Well, lets get straight into it!

Free: I'M NOT WEAK *sniffles* I'm just physically challenged...

Kid: Hey sis!

All: WE KNOW!

Medusa: Cuz yolo

_Chop runs in and kicks Medusas head off_

Chop: I HATE THAT PHRASE!

Everyone: O.O

Reapa: *sigh* NEXT! Hey Mirina!

Giriko: B*tch please.

Reapa: *Punches Giriko* NO SWEARING!

Giriko: X_X

Anya: The Witch Trio? AWESOME!

Kid: NO THE ASSYMETRY! *cries in corner*

Black Star: MY GODDESS!

Everyone Else: *sweat drop*

Rose: Hey!

Reapa: *Hugs back* Hey. And BSL, you're one to talk. *Motions to Chibi-Eyed Black Star*

Reapa: Umm... Kalie, I want to laugh but...

Anya: NEXT!

Reapa: I have no idea. As many times as necessary.

Fender: *shrugs* Blame Reapa, not me.

Reapa: Oh I want to watch that! Havent had the chance though...

Asura: O.O *walks up* (CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP)

BSL: *Throws Asura through a wall* HELL YA!

Medusa: *still dead*

Chop: Oooooh pretty floating stuff!

Reapa:... Next. Hi Myst!

Everyone: *silence*

Reapa: That would be a no... and I know he is -_-

Everyone: *salutes* Y-yes Ma'am!

Everyone: *salutes again* Y-y-yes Ma'am!

Reapa: Hi Kuteana!

Anya: NO MORE NICKNAMES!

Reapa: Whatever...

Chop: *Looks at Katana* OF COURSE!

Everyone else: NO!

Chop: But-

Everyone else: NO!

Chop: She's so-

Everyone else: NOOO!

Chop: Meanies...

Maka: *still upset* Thanks...

Soul: *clutches head* WHAT THE HELL! WHY WON'T KIDS LIKE ME!

Liz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH! *faints*

Reapa: XD oh lol...

Nygus: On my way *leaves*

Reapa: *glares at Yurei*

Fender: *punches Yurei in the face and he flies through a wall* BASTARD!

Everyone: O.O

Reapa: Come on. He had to have ONE uncensored swear word, right? Anyway, next!

Tsubaki: I-it's ok *is clinging to Fender*

Black Star: OH MY GODDESS!

Reapa: XD Just cause you won! And of course I will! I love her!

Everyone else: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

DR: *Pukes*

Everyone: GO AWAY DR!

DR: Fine then. *leaves*

_After hours of cake flinging, BSL stands on a pile of muffins._

BSL: I REIGN SUPREME AGAIN!

Reapa: *from within pile* Th-that's all we have time for...

Anya: Please leave more questions!

Everyone: BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Reapa: HELLO AGAIN!

Everyone: HI!

Anya: Shall we get straight into it?

Reapa: Not yet! One announcement first!

Chop: I AM PERMENANTLY PART OF THIS STORY! WOOHOOO!

Reapa: Chop will now answer questions!

Rose: Ok! I'll read today! This set is from **Omega02x**

**? : I have been reading this story for a short time, and I have decided to leave some questions. **

**A.R. : Hey Mr. Mystery Guy, start using contractions. You sound like a scientist. **

**? : But I am a scientist. **

**A.R. : -_-, Moving on... **

**Alison : *Walks into the room* **

**A.R., your meeting is about to begin! **

**A.R. : ... ...I hate being a president... *Walks out of the room* **

**? : Hey Alison, fancy asking some questions? **

**Alison : Why not?**

**To Rose - Hi cousin. What's going on among the Reapers now? **

**To Maka - Have you noticed that you're one probably the ONLY member of the DWMA with a Grigori soul? **

**To Kid - What's the worst thing that's happened to you?**

**Alison : I've gotta go now. Bye. *Walks out* **

**? : Next up is... **

**Omega : *Walks into the room* Has anyone seen A.R.? **

**? : He just left. **

**Omega : ... **

**? : Ask some questions. **

**Omega : Fine.**

**To Reapa - Why Earth and Ice? **

**To Reapa again - Was D-Reapa created by your dark half, or by D-A.R.? **

**To Darren - You're part creator as well? **

**To Soul - Would you believe me if I said that your bike was on your television at the moment? **

**To Lord Death - What would you do if I said that there was a portal to a highly advanced civilization with a population of 60 billion under the DWMA?**

**Omega : That's all I got. *Walks off* **

**? : *Sighs* Bye. *Disappears***

Rose: Hey! And its so boring...

Maka: Well...

_Three people walk in. One boy has short black hair, is very muscular, and has blue eyes. He wears a leather jacket, a wolf shirt and jeans. Another boy has long blond hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a ripped white shirt and tracksuit bottoms. The girl has long black hair, green eyes, and wears a white shirt and black slacks._

Aiden: Hey

Luca: Hi.

Lisa: I'm Grigori too! And we will answer questions!

Kid: Being pummeled by Asura in a non symmetrical manner *shudders*

Reapa: They match my personality. Ice represents keeping your cool, whilst Earth is a solid foundation, like my soul. DR was created when he took control of the mind we shared and forced the soul split.

Soul: *glares* No. I wouldn't.

Lord Death: I was aware of the portal. but not where it went...

Reapa: Sorry, but that's all! We need more questions so please review!

Everyone: AU REVOIR!


	7. Chapter 7

Lights_ flicker on. The scene is different. There is a room with multiple computers and screens., as wll as the cast._

Reapa: Hello, and welcome to Winter Base!

Kishara: Reapa's Freelancers have four bases. One here, in the DWMA. One in the GrimWorld, or the afterlife as it's better known. One in Scotland. And one final base in Afterlife Academy _**-AN: The one from Angel Beats!-**_

Reapa: We have todays set! It's **Omega02x**again!

**(This is gonna be one long review...)**

**? : Hello. I have decided to allow most of my OCs a day off from the office so they can come here and answer some questions. Here they are.**

***About 20 people walk into the room***

**Omega : Let's get our questions ready. Remember, no more than 5 each. **  
**Telford : Omega, we know. **  
**Omega : -_- Who wants to start? **  
**Everyone (Except Omega) : *Steps backwards* **  
**Omega : *Looks around* I guess... I'm first.**

**To Maka - If you were wondering who emptied the refrigerator last night, it was Soul. And Black Star. I think they were having an eating contest. **  
**To Black Star - Congratulations on winning, I guess... **  
**To Liz - The NMRC (National Makeup Research Center) burned to the ground yesterday. As a result, all makeup has been recalled. **  
**To Kid - Alpha ran the numbers, and apparently you have over 500 MILLION stalkers. Wonder how they keep track of you...**

**Omega : *Walks off* Alison : He didn't even say goodbye... **  
**Rose : I'm next! *Jumps forward***

**To Rose (My namesake) - Have you noticed that there are a TON of people called Rose? Thank god my full name's Roseworth... **  
**To Tsubaki - You should really start standing up for yourself... Next time someone messes with you, send them to the Death World the hard way.**

**Rose : I'm out! *Runs after Omega* **  
**? : Where is Reso? **  
**Telford : He said something about 'A Waste of Time'. **  
**? : -_- What about Farren? **  
**Farren : Right here, you blind idiot. **  
**? : -_- **  
**Farren : My turn.**

**To Giriko - You f***ing bastard. *Starts swearing at Giriko which makes the Mystery guy's swear rant on BSL's story look like a polite conversation***

**Farren : *Still swearing at Giriko* **  
**Jane : *Covering Mary's ears* Who knew she was so good at swearing? **  
**Alison : Oh, this is just a warm-up. **  
**Everyone (Except Alison, Greg, Taven, ?, and A.R.) : O_O WTF? **  
**A.R. : *Mutes Farren's voice* We've got kids here. **  
**Alison : I guess... I'm next...**

**To Lord Death - Has any reaper beaten you in combat yet? **  
**To Excalibur - Shut up a little, okay? Or I'll lock you in a room with Farren on sugar rush. **  
**To Reapa - Take good care of my cousin, or I'll make you sorry you were ever born. **  
**To Reapa again - You're probably the first person A.R. has agreed to share tech with.**

**Alison : That's it for me. *Walks out* **  
**Sierra : Me next? **  
**? : Go ahead. **  
**Sierra : Okay.**

**To Nygus - A.R. just sent you a shipment of medicine. The total weight is about... 10 tons. And that's just the pills... **  
**To Soul - Were you wondering who stole your bike? Here's a hint. He wears a lot of scarves. Beats me why he stole it... **  
**To Ashura - CONFESS! You stole a piece of technology! (Worthless, but that's not the point...) RETURN THE LASER RIFLE THAT YOU STOLE! **  
**To Black Star - To surpass god, you're gonna have to... *Looks at a list* Kill Ashura without a weapon, kill a strong human, kill a Reaper, kill a creator, and finally... Kill a Bright Witch. *Glares at him* Touch Alpha and you die. And not even BSL can save you.**

**Sierra : Bye. I've got things to do. *Walks out of the room* **  
**A.R. : My turn... I guess...**

**To Giriko - F**k off. There's none for you. *Traps him in a room with Farren on Sugar Rush* **  
**To Everyone - Don't be surprised if the moment you open the door, Giriko will run out and hurl. Why? Because Farren can fight her battles with swear words. 'Nuff said. **  
**To Soul and Maka - When are you two gonna start dating? **  
**To DR - Want me to kill you? **  
**To Nobody in Particular - D-A.R.'s back, and most likely recruiting Darksides.**

**A.R. : Five on the dot. I gotta go. *Disappears* **  
**? : Who is next? **  
**Alpha : *Doesn't say anything* **  
**? : Alpha? **  
**Alpha : No thanks... **  
**? : ... **  
**Alpha : *Walks out of the room* **  
**Taven : I'd like to read, but I don't have any questions. *Walks after Alpha* **  
**Telford : My turn? Oh well...**

**To Azusa - How has the DWMA survived without proper defenses? **  
**To Soul - If you were wondering who stole your diary, it was Blair. She gave it to Maka. **  
**To Kishara - I think the mystery guy hacked into the Spring base database and downloaded everything. **  
**To Reapa - Good luck with D-Reapa. A.R has been fighting D-A.R. for years, now. Hopefully you won't have to.**

**Telford : Bye. *Walks off* **  
**? : And that's all the time we have. Bye. **  
**Everyone remaining : Bye. *Walks out* **  
**? : *Disappears***

Reapa: Wow. That's alot.

Darren: Not as much as BSL.

Reapa: True. Onwards!

Soul and Black Star: Uh...

Maka: MAKA CHOP! *Smashes book into both their heads*

Soul: X_X

Black Star: *gets back up and gives a thumbs up* OF COURSE I WON! I- *hit by another book* X_X

Liz: O.O But but but but MY MAKE UP! *faints*

Kid: O.O

Reapa: Wait for it...

Kid: Only... 500 million? MAKE IT 800 MILION! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! *passes out*

Rose: Haha ye! There's a lot...

Tsubaki: *punches Rose* HOW DARE YOU SAY I CAN'T STAND UP FOR MYSELF!

Everyone: O.O

Tsubaki: What? She told me to.

Reapa: Fair point.

Giriko: *swearing back*

Lord Death: Only my Father when he taught me!

Reapa: Wait, Excalibur's here!?

Excalibur: FOOLS!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG H!

Reapa: *locks him in a room with Farren* You better make him shut up.

Rose: T_T FOR DEATH SAKE I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF!

Reapa: See? She won't let me. And really? I'm honoured.

Nygus: H-how much? *Runs off to find it*

Soul: *wakes up* Oww...

Reapa: Rereads statement*

Soul: . *punches Asura* GODDAMIT! GIMME MY BIKE! AND THE LASER THINGY!

Asura: Nev-

Anya: *kicks him in the balls*

Asura: . OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWW! *Collapses*

Black Star: X_X *still unconscious*

Giriko: NONONONONO! *shoved into room*

Reapa: In that case let's just leave them in there...

Soul: What!? Not cool dude. (I hope he doesn't see my diary...)

Maka: What!? NO WAY! (He'd never love me back...)

Reapa: (I love secretly reading minds...)

DR: I'm gonna pass on that...

Reapa: Well that's not- GODDAMIT!

Anya: What!?

Reapa: DR just left!

Azusa: Why do you think Reapa has Winter Base here?

Soul! O.O (CRAP!)

Maka: *flicks through* O.O

_Well diary, it's decided. I love my meister with all my heart and soul. Only reason I haven't told her is because I don't want her to chop and reject me..._

Maka: ...

Soul: Maka I'm so-

Maka: *kisses Soul*

Soul: O.O (YES! I'm GONNA GET LAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!)

Reapa: Awww so cute :')

Maka: *drags Soul into bedroom*

Reapa: Uh... Moving on!

Kishara: *shrugs* So? Spring Base lost most of it's data when DR attacked. It's useless.

Reapa: T-T thanks. I'll need it.

Lisa: We're out of time!

Luca: Well that sucks.

Aiden: Leave some questions! Peace out!


	8. Chapter 8

Reapa: We're back!

Anya: And we have a question from faithful reviewer and awesome friend,**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid**

**Lol Sailor Moon theme tune xD I've only seen a few of the episodes, but the ending always stays in my head...SAAAAAILOOOOR MOOOOOOOOON!**

**Hmm, okay I've got a question:**

**If I gave Blackstar a very sugary chocolate bar, would he turn extremly hyper and destroy everything in his path? :P**

Reapa: Haha ye!

Anya: Only one way to find out!

Black Star: *Noms on a chocolate bar* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs around and goes to punch nearest person*

Lord Death: REAPER CHOP! *squashes Black Star*

Black Star: X_X

Reapa: So to answer, yes he goes hyper, but he doesn't destroy ANYTHING! XD

Anya: Haha!

Reapa: I feel bad about the short chapter...

Anya: Can't be h-

Chibi L: *runs in* RAR FEAR ME KIRA!

Half the cast: *collapse* So... cute... X_X

DR: MWAHAHA! I released Chibi L from the confines of his cage!

Reapa: *snaps fingers and Chibi L disappears*

DR: *smirk* So, how bout a fight?

Reapa: A creator and his dark half fighting? That's enough to destroy a country or two.

DR: WHO CARES? *ice surrounds hand and forms a blade* Elemental Power - Glacial Fury! *starts slashing at lightning speed*

Reapa: *dodges every hit* Nothing else for it... WARLOCK OF LIGHT! BURNING TOUCH! *punches DR, who incinerates*

Everyone: O.O

Reapa: And that's the element I never use. Light.

Anya: Well, i suppose since I'm the Witch of Darkness, it makes some sort of sense.

Reapa: That's all for today. Leave more questions!

Everyone: BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

Reapa: Welcome back!

Everyone: HEY!

Reapa: Chibi L is locked up, but DR made it back from the GrimWorld...

Anya: Probably trying to find D-A.R.

Chop: Anyway, **Omega02x**left more questions!

**A.R. : You can use light too?  
? : Awesome.  
A.R. : For me, at first it was just light, then it was darkness. And then...  
? : You can use another element?  
A.R. : I never use it.  
? : Why?  
A.R. : Well, because if I did, there wouldn't be much left of my opponent. So if me and Reapa fought, he would win by a LONGSHOT.  
? : Yeah, I suppose so.**

**To Reapa - Echo base is yours now. Along with everything in it. **

**? : That is... a lot of tech.  
A.R. : Yup. But it seems a shame just to let it sit there and gather dust, which is why I'm giving it to Reapa. The location is at your Winter Base. Think of it as a back-up base.  
? : A.R., have you got anything other than gifts?  
A.R. : If you mean questions, then yes.**

**To Soul - Your bike is on Television. They're auctioning it off to some Soul Fangirls.  
To Maka - I have a feeling Soul is going to need your help...  
To Black Star - Someone stole all your food.**

**A.R. : That's all I got. *Disappears* **  
**? : ... *Disappears as well***

Reapa: Echo Base? Cool name! And to be fair, I doubt it's gonna be a back up. We plan on moving everything through.

Soul: What?! *turns on tv*

Teleshopping Advert: ... And sold to the sexy cat!

Blair: Yay! I won!

Soul: T-T

Maka: Course I'll help! GIMME THE BIKE BLAIR! *Holds up book*

Blair: Nyah! Ok ok! Here! *Bike appears in a puff of purple smoke.*

Soul: *pecks Maka on cheek* Thanks gorgeous.

Maka: *blush*

Black Star: WHO DID IT!? WHO STOLE FROM GOD?!

Mello (Death Note): *cramming chocolate bars into mouth* Uhh... *Runs off*

Black Star: GET BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR GOD! *Runs*

Reapa: OK... MORE QUESTIONS PEOPLE!

Darren: Later.


	10. Chapter 10

Reapa: We're back!

Anya: And so is **Omega02x**!

** A.R. : *Comes in looking rather pale and sick* Never thought D-A.R. could use Dark Matter...  
? : You will defeat him eventually...  
A.R. : I hope so...**

**To Soul - Why is there such a high demand for your things? I mean SERIOUSLY! First your bike, and next your bed...  
To Maka - I think they're also auctioning off your diary.  
To Black Star - *Throws a cake shaped like Black Star's head at Black Star* I needed something to cheer me up...  
To Reapa - Okay, sure... Wait, I think there was a starship there...**

**? : A DEFIANT CLASS?!  
A.R. : Yeah...  
? : Okay...  
A.R. : Well, it's not mine anymore...**

**To Kid - It's confirmed. You have 800 MILLION stalkers. And they're at the door right now.  
To Tsubaki - Know a way to get rid of those stalkers? Because by the time they're done with Kid, there wouldn't be enough of him left to say anything...  
To Liz - They're having a special on make-up.  
To Patti - Oh look. A mutant giraffe...**

**? : How serious is the war?**

***Part of the wall explodes***

**Dark-side Trooper : Go! *Rushes in with about 20 others following him*  
A.R. : *Prepares to fight, but winces* I can't...  
Sigma Power-Armor Trooper : *Runs in through the front door with 10 others and starts killing the Dark-side Troopers*  
A.R. : That serious...  
? : *Teleports the Dark-side troopers to the moon* Bye... *Disappears*  
A.R. : *Repairs the wall* Goodbye. *Disappears with the Power Armor Troopers***

Reapa: I heard... Dark Matter Spear tore right through A.R.'s lung...

Fender: Ouch.

Soul: MY BED?

Maka: MY DIARY?

Both: *run off*

Black Star: YES! A CAKE TO SYMBOLISE MY GODLINESS!

Everyone: -_-'

Reapa: A DEFIANT CLASS STARSHIP! SWEET BIJEESUZ! *runs off to find it*

Kid: Symmetry ^.^ Wait what?

Kid fangirls: *break down door* THERE HE IS! OMD HE'S SO HANDSOME!

Kid: *face goes white*

Fangirls: *carry kid off*

Tsubaki: Uhh... too late...

Liz: O.O *runs off*

Patty: OMG HE'S SO CUTE! NOW DIE! *chases giraffe*

Everyone:...

Reapa: *comes back.* *o* That starship is AMAZING!

*Troopers burst in*

Everyone: *hides*

*AFTER*

Reapa: Good luck with the war A.R. The Freelancers will offer any support they can. DR has joined with D-A.R. though, aswell as Vanessa, and possibly Alba, who's been resurrected again.

Darren: A kishin is helping D-A.R.? Daayum.

Rose: Alba and DR destroyed Spring Base... and now they're after the Sigma Federation?

Reapa: Goddamit...

Anya: We better get going, we need to prepare.

Reapa: Yes, so leave more questions.

Aiden: Some for us PLEASE!

Lisa: CIAO!


	11. Chapter 11

Reapa:...

Anya...

Reapa: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY

Anya: It's been so long!

Kishara: But we are back!

Fender: And it's a long chapter this time!

Reapa: ASURA! READ THE QUESTIONS

Asura: *sighs* First is Omega02x

**A.R. : Well, looks the like the war is still going strong. **

**? : How strong? **

**A.R. : Well, D-A.R. created a nearby galaxy, and controls it. **

**? : Amount of troops? **

**A.R. : ...500 Trillion. **

**? : ... ... ... **

**A.R. : On a happier note, I have questions. And I can finally breathe properly.**

**To Crona - Why don't you say much? **

**To Giriko - Farren wants to swear at you again. Says that you're the first person to actually fight back. **

**To Stein - I'd appreciate it if you didn't dissect my OCs. They have enough problems to deal with... **

**To Maka - What would you do if I said that the bookstore is currently offering Buy One Get One Free? **

**To Soul - Congrats! You just won 100,000 dollars! And you have about 10 minutes to claim it at the lottery place... **

**To Liz - Have you ever played Amnesia? **

**To Patti - What is it with you and giraffes? **

**To Black Star - Why do you eat so much?! I mean SERIOUSLY!**  
**?**

**: A.R., you had better tell Reapa. **

**A.R. : Fine. Well Reapa, that Defiant class uses Transphasic Torpedoes instead of Quantum Torpedoes. And instead of Pulse Phasers, it uses Quantum Pulse Cannons. That makes it... rather strong. **

**? : That makes it the strongest Defiant class in the whole freaking galaxy. **

**A.R. : Yup... Anyway, bye. *Disappears* **

**? : ... *Disappears***

Reapa: I hate war -_- anyway, lets move quickly!

Crona: *stays silent*

Giriko: *rocking back and forth* That was f****** horrifying...

Stein: *sad face*

Maka: *suddenly missing*

Soul: HOLY SHIZZLE *sprints*

Liz: *sobs then glares at Kid*

Kid: *laughs* She was so horrified by the asymmetry.

Everyone:...

Patti: GIRAFFES *goes on rampage*

Everyone: *runs like fudge*

_In a safe location_

Reapa: Phew... NEXT

Black Star: My Godly Body needs so much fuel!

Reapa: *sweatdrop* ASURA NEXT!

Asura: *sighs again* greyvss

**Okay, to support the war effort here. *hands jar containing some sort of black material* do not open that except near enemies, and get away from it as fast as you can. Unless you want to be a host for those things. **

**Kalin: hello everyone, I have come to torment you all. **

**Maka and soul: catch *tosses a mind swap potion at them that quickly explodes* **

**Jacqueline: what do you think of my soul and Jacqueline pairing? **

**Kim: ox is looking to take you on a date again **

**Sam: hey everybody! *spots all the parts of reapa's soul* hot guys...EEEE! *starts chasing them all over the place* **

**So that's it, good luck reapa.**

Reapa: I wont even guess what this does... *posts jar to Omega*

Everyone but Shaula: *runs from Kalin*

Shaula: *takes him to nearest bedroom*

Reapa: Threat resolved

Maka (Soul): What th- NOT COOL!

Soul (Maka): NO MY PIGTAILS! NOW I'M... I'm... *looks in mirror and smirks* not that bad *admires Soul's body*

Maka (Soul): *dirty ideas, drags Soul(Maka) to bedroom*

Reapa: Reverse gender sex? Dayum.

Jacqueline: *busy staring at Harver*

Kim: *punches Ox*

Reapa's Soul Parts: *run like fudge*

Anya: *kicks Sam out* NEXT!

Asura: *pissed off* cjsylvester

**HEY! **

**Zane: Hi. **

**Chloe: WAZZUP! We got some questions!**

**Zane: Me first! **

**Vanessa, how long do you think you'll last against Chloe? **

**Kid I think CJ went nuts on all the Kid stalkers and saved your life. **

**Free you put shame to the wolf name. **

**Chloe: ME NOW! **

**Vanessa, you ain't gonna be able to walk again when I'm done with you! **

**Maka, how's your relationship with Soul so far? **

**Blair why? Just why? **

**Princess, when you gonna' get over the fact that you ain't symmetrical? -_-' **

**My turn. **

**Patti if you could do anything in the world while you where listening to Justin Beiber at the end of the apocolypse, what would you do!? **

**Kid O/O *hugs* **

**Ashura why don't you where pants? **

**That's it! **

**Chloe: Latuh'! **

**Zane: Bye.**

Reapa: YAY CJ!

Anya: *huggles Zane*

Vanessa: *looks her over* Pfft too easy

Kid: *hugs CJ* Thanks :3

Free: *sits with tail between legs in shame*

Vanessa: Again, pf-

Chloe: *kicks her through a wall*

Reapa: Well then.

Kishara: *laughing* Maka and Soul are... indisposed at the moment

Blair: Nya, cuz I can *purr*

Kid:...

...

...

*breaks down sobbing*

Patti: I'D MAKE A GIRAFFE OUTA JUSTIN BEIBER BONES!

Everyone: *slowly steps back*

Kid: O/O *hugs*

Asura: Because I have swag, duh.

Reapa: *hits Asura* Don't EVER say swag again. EVER.

Asura: -_-

Reapa: If you haven't guessed, then yes, Asura is now my b**ch

Asura: ... Next is BlackAngel-Chan

**Chan: *walks in* Hey, Reapa! **

**Sheila: Yo! **

**Chan: Since I discovered this hidden gem of a fic- **

**Sheila: OMG, I SEE GC! **

**Chan: Will you please let. me finish?! **

**Sheila: * spazzing* Yeah, sure. **

**Chan: Anyway, I bring questions! **

**1. Black Star, how many cupcakes can you eat in one minute? **

**2. Soul, was that Blair I saw you with last night in that dark alley? **

**3. Maka, have you read twilight? if so what was your reaction? **

**4. Kid, ever tried dyeing your hair? **

**5. Patty, monkeys or giraffes? **

**Thanks and buh-bye! **

**Sheila: Drags chan* I am not missing my chance to meet Greyson Chance! **

**Chan: *sigh***

Reapa: *Gives Chan a massive tear filled hug*

Anya: ... Anyway, Black St-

Black Star: EIGHTY FIVE!

Kishara: *laughs again at 2 and 3*

Kid: ... *runs off*

Patti: GIRAFFFFFFES!

Reapa: WE ARE UP TO DATE AGAIN! YAY!

Everyone: *party*

Reapa: Please leave more questions guys, I'll be back to normal soon enough!

_**AN: Sorry guys, alots happened. I'll upload as often as I can. Cheerio my little hobbits.**_


End file.
